Los Amantes
by Nikitha Chiba
Summary: Conquistador empedernido, Soltero codiciado, actor y Cantante famoso, humilde con sus fans cae a los pies de una despistada Chica...


En la televisora Vía Láctea, había un gran alboroto, en un programa llamado "Pasiones" un conquistador empedernido hacia su llegada, antes de pasar al escenario estaban maquillándolo, aunque no lo necesitaba pues su rostro parecía hecho por los mismos dioses, ni para que decir, el porte y elegancia que dejaba a mas de una babeando por él.

Vestido elegantemente de traje de color gris, corbata a juego y camisa de un perfecto blanco, estaba sentado, mientras arreglaban algo de su perfecto cabello, todas nerviosas, menos quien estaba pasando delicadamente el cepillo por ese cabello negro como la noche, de pronto él cortó el incomodo silencio que lo invadía

-¿Cómo están chicas?, espero que esta sonrisa torcida no les provoque un infarto mientras les cuento quien soy (Se arregla su peinado… de fondo un suspiro y alguien cae al suelo) ¿vieron? Esas son las reacciones que provoco con las mujeres, no las culpo, al contrario, me culpo a mí, ya que soy un hombre a típico ¿Me quieres decir algo?- le pregunto a la chica demasiado flaca para el gusto de él

-S-si… me…. ¿Me podría decir su nombre?- pregunto nerviosa, con libreta en mano

-Pero muchacha, claro que si mi nombre es Darien Chiba, tengo 26 años, un codiciado cantante y actor. ¿Por qué mueves tanto la cabeza? Anda niña ¿estás mal?- responde con toda tranquilidad y una seguridad arrolladora

-No… disculpe solo prestaba atención… ¿Me podría contar más sobre usted?- siguió la mujer preguntándole para hacer una presentación como es debido

-Claro que si… dime ¿Qué quieres saber?- una sonrisa marca Chiba aparecía en sus labios.

-Hablamos sobre la forma de conquistar, usted tiene una gran fama de conquistador, ¿Nos podría contar más con respecto a ello?- explico la "flaca" fue entonces que Darien se dio cuenta que era la productora tragó duro y miro nervioso a las chicas… ¿relevar o no como es que conquisto a la ultima chica? Algo decía que si… le martillaba en la cabeza y sabía que estarían viendo el programa

-Claro que si, por supuesto que te ayudare- respondió seguro, ya no había vuelta atrás.

El estudio estallo en aplausos, habían vuelto de comerciales, era el turno de Darien, él seguro, no mostro ni una pisca de nerviosismo, había estado en cientos de escenarios ¿Por qué colocarse ahora nervioso? _Es porque ella esta viéndote_ se respondió a si mismo

-…Entonces recibamos con un gran aplauso, al actor y cantante Darien Chiba- presento la animadora,

-Es tu turno- susurro en forma de regaño la productora sacando al pelinegro de su estado pensativo.

Camino hasta el escenario, que constaba de unas sillas donde los invitados estaban sentados y los animadores detrás de una especie de mesón, perfectamente se veían las piernas de la animadora, pero Darien prefirió ignórala, la mano daba una clara señal de "_Esta casada… es decir prohibida para ti" _

-Hola Darien ¿como estas?- pregunto alegremente

-Muy bien Michiru ¿y tú?- respondió tocando su mejilla, los suspiros no se hicieron esperar, lo que hacia sonreír coquetamente al pelinegro

-Excelente… hoy estamos hablando sobre la conquista- Darien se acomodo su chaqueta y hace un gesto con su rostro lo que produce la risa de algunas personas

-Un tema complicado para mí pues soy muy tímido- dijo el pelinegro y las chicas del público suspiraron a la par

-No creo que sea tan complicado- dijo Michiru mientras mostraban algunas imágenes de Darien con algunas mujeres que había salido antes _"De esta no nos salvamos" _ grito su consciencia

-Eso es del pasado, ya no soy así… tan conquistador- se defendió, arreglando el puño de su camisa, como algo indiferente al video

-¿Podrías contarnos que te hizo cambiar?- pregunto el animador

-Por supuesto Andrew, yo les contare pero vayamos al pasado… un año atrás-

**Yo soy uno de esos amantes****  
****tan elegantes como los de antes****  
****que siempre llevan guantes.****  
**

-Recuerdo que caminaba tranquilamente, por las calles de la ciudad, siempre igual, sonriendo a la vida y porque no a las tiernas muchachitas- sonrió al público que estaba en el estudio

_Eso síguele… síguele y tu sabes quién, la que "no debe ser mencionada" no creerá en ti_. Lo torturo la consciencia

-Cuando la vi, una hermosa mujer que robo mi corazón- un gran suspiro salió del público, era una mezcla entre ternura y frustración al saber que el gran galán estaba enamorado

-Perfecta hermosa, con ese cabello largo de color rubio, pase por su lado con mi mejor sonrisa pero ella me ignoro, paso de largo dejando a su paso ese dulce aroma que me enloqueció- sus ojos brillaban al hablar de ella, mientras que los demás invitados lo miraban curiosos al igual que el publico

-¿Y qué aroma es?- pregunto Michiru –Yo creo que muchas después del programa correrán a comprar el perfume que usa esa misteriosa mujer-

-Es uno difícil de describir, solo ella lo posee es como si estuviera impregnado en su piel- al decir esto, ciertas partes de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar

"_Piensa en Kelvin… imagínatelo como mujer… puaaaj que asco" _ lo aconsejaba aquella voz

Un suspiro salía de aquella boca, mientras que deseaba responder la pregunta que invadía su cabeza ¿Por qué fue? _"Porque eres famoso hombre… tu representante dijo que cortaría ciertas partes de tu cuerpo que aun son útiles si no aparecías en este programa… creo y pienso que por el bien de Junior no nos arriesguemos" _

-Síguenos contando… ¿La conquistaste de inmediato?- pregunto Andrew

-No, claro que no… como dije antes ella me ignoro totalmente, siguió caminando junto con una amiga., la cual después de convencerla quiso ayudar pero luego ella se fue la ciudad-

-Entonces ¿Cómo fue que la conquistaste?- pregunto uno de los invitados, una persona común y corriente desconocida que había ido para contar su problema amoroso.

-Con mucha paciencia, perseverancia y por supuesto siendo todo un galán-

******Entre semana voy deportivo****  
****pero el domingo me pongo muy fino****  
****con mi chaqueta de lino.****  
**

El público aplaudía habían ido a una pausa comercial, durante esos minutos Andrew se acerco al lado de Darien para saber un poco más sobre aquella muchacha –No diré nada- se limito a decir

-Estamos de vuelta en "Pasiones" donde el galán Darien Chiba nos cuenta cómo es que enamoro, conquisto a la dueña de su corazón- explico Michiru, mientras que el pelinegro miraba al público, sonriente como siempre

-Ella te ignoro… ¿Qué hiciste tu para que ella notara tu presencia?- pregunto Andrew

-Lo ilógico de todo esto, es que aquella muchacha transitaba todos los días a la misma hora, siempre dejando a su paso el suave aroma y ese rostro que de primera me mostraba un ceño fruncido poco a poco, a una sonrisa que iluminaba mis días-

Entre el público el representante del cantante veía como el rostro de él se iluminaba, era otro desde que esa chica cruzo su vida, era como si de pronto volvió sonreír, a ver la vida con más ganas y más seguro de sí mismo.

-Durante la semana yo iba al gimnasio- un gran "ooh" se escucho del público, una sonrisa surco su rostro y aquel ángel travieso cruzo su boca con una frase –Es verdad Chicas cuido mi cuerpo, sino ustedes no me verían nada- los invitados rieron al igual que el pelinegro quien arreglo su chaqueta y cruzo una pierna

-Me la encontraba siempre, ya saben, ella también iba- movía sus manos

-Se podría decir que tu ibas solamente a verla- comento una graciosa Lita Kino panelista del programa

-Si… pero que ella no se entere- todos comenzaron a reír hasta saco aplauso por la ocurrencia

-Bien, yo iba y ella aparecía, siempre la mire pero ella no… me ignoraba no sabía qué hacer me sentía impotente de no saber qué decir, en un momento decidí desistir, pero algo me impulsaba a que siguiera intentándolo, un domingo cualquiera caminaba yo por la calle, iba distraído cuando la vi, decidí pues hacerme a un lado para que ella pasara, es más me detuve y me quede mirando una tienda, solo para ya no sentirme ignorado, pero paso algo extraño, ella se estrello contra mí y cayeron todas las cosas que traía en sus manos, como buen caballero ayude a levantar las cosas-

(Flash Back relatado por Darien)

-Siento mucho haberme estrellado contigo- ella se agacho recogiendo algunas cosas

-No te preocupes, tal vez ibas distraída- recogí algunas figurillas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Cuando me levante ella estaba sonriente y luego su semblante cambio a preocupada

-Lo siento, mira manche tu chaqueta- paso su pañuelo sobre la pequeña mancha, haciéndola peor, era más visible, ¿era pintura? –No saldrá… hay pero que despistada soy- dejo caer sus manos a cada costado de su cuerpo

-No te preocupes, déjame ayudarte veo que vas muy cargada- tome algunas bolsas que aun estaban en el suelo y comenzamos a caminar.

Ella no decía nada, solo estaba algo sonrojada y pues se quedo en silencio durante un rato

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunte para romper el silencio

-Mina…. Mina Aino- respondió nerviosa, sabía que podía ser intimidante pero jamás pensé que ella sería tan tímida, pues temblaba apenas le decía algo.

Llegamos a un edificio, donde el portero se acerco rápidamente a abrir la puerta, refunfuñe por lo bajo, pues no me dejo actuar, como el buen caballero que soy, pero de todas maneras ayudo

-Gracias- me dijo apenas se dio media vuelta después que el portero algo le dijo

-¿Qué?- alcance a reaccionar

-Muchas gracias, pero el portero me ayudara, nuevamente discúlpame por tu chaqueta- se disculpo otra vez y pude apreciar aquellos ojos tan hermosos y una sonrisa tan angelical

-Te invito a un café…- dije como último recurso

-No creo… debo terminar la maqueta… pues… dame tu numero de móvil- me alcanzo si celular mientras que con la otra mano tomaba las bolsas que tenía en mi poder

-Te estaré llamando- le dije

-No yo lo hago mejor, pues yo veré cuando tengo disponible… lo siento soné mal educada, es que estoy en medio de un gran proyecto-

Solo sonreí con esa sonrisa que derretía a cualquier chica pero ella nuevamente y por millonésima vez me ignoro, dando media vuelta y dejando que su perfume se quedara en el aire

(Fin Flashback)

-Vaya un hueso duro de roer- dijo Andrew y algunos invitados hacían preguntas a Darien, el por qué no se dejo vencer, porque no prefirió dejar que la chica siguiera su vida, fijarse en otra

"_Si supieran lo bella que es… esa fuerza de voluntad sin dudas te aplaudirían de pie por el simple hecho de intentar conquistarla" _Su consciencia siempre fiel y compañero de aventuras.

-Las mujeres debemos hacernos de rogar- dijo de pronto Michiru -¿Qué más hiciste por aquella chica?

******Y voy buscando por los balcones****  
****bellas Julietas para mis canciones****  
****y hacerles los honores.****  
**

-Como yo sabía donde vivía, iba cada día, con algún pretexto, me quedaba viendo los balcones con la esperanza que apareciera mi adorada niña, ver nuevamente esos ojos celestes, era como si una fuerza superior llegaba y me empujaba a caminar, en el gimnasio ya no la veía mucho, tal vez ese proyecto le quitaba tiempo- hablaba Darien con una seguridad y haciendo gestos los cuales sus admiradoras retrataban con sus cámaras fotográficas

-Tal vez el novio quitaba el tiempo- alguien dijo

-No… ella no tenia novio, por eso insistí tanto –en eso miro al invitado del publico –Y te recomiendo lo mismo, insiste si a ti te ha costado… créeme a mi me costó mucho más que a ti, ya que ella no creía en mis detalles-

-Vaya… pues… algo así me pasa a mi- comento el tipo que estaba enfrente de Darien

-Entonces… retomando mi relato, buscaba el balcón de mi adoraba princesa, la musa de mi nuevo disco, yo no sabía cómo decirle que estaba buscándola, pero de todas maneras me arriesgue- tomo un poco de agua para proseguir

-¿Cuál es la más grande locura que has hecho?- pregunto la psicóloga del panel

Él se sorprendió… "_No te atrevas a contar el ridículo que hicimos con 33º grados y vestidos de traje" _ amenazo su consciencia, pero él simplemente sonrió con seguridad pero también pensando en una fracción de segundo ¿que pasaría si contara la verdad? Fue entonces que se atrevió y se arriesgo

"_Me largo… un gusto haber sido tu consciencia" _ sintió unos pasos y como una puerta se cerraba él solo bufo

******Y siempre estoy****  
****rompiéndome la voz****  
****cantando coplas****  
****bajo tu ventana, amor****  
****sal ya que este trovador****  
****se esta asando de calor.****  
**

-Bueno mi locura más grande fue…- tomo una bocanada de aire, después de esto simplemente su imagen de conquistador se iría al cuerno –Haber cantado con 33º grados en pleno verano- respondió

-¿Cómo fue eso?- Michiru estaba más que intrigada, un hombre como Darien haciendo eso… ver para creer

-Encontré el balcón de mi adorada Julieta… mejor dicho de mi querida Mina, entonces un día se me ocurrió hacerle una sorpresa, me puse debajo en el primer piso, para cantarle una canción romántica, pero tuve un problema… se daño el equipo de música, el micrófono estaba averiado, mientras que los instrumentos funcionaban bien… entonces saque el valor necesario y comencé a cantar a viva voz para la dulce dueña de mi corazón-

-Pero eso no es una locura- dijo encogiéndose de hombros el animador

-¿Cómo que no? Cantar con 33º grados, en pleno verano ¿No es una locura? Es algo romántico- defendió Michiru

-El problema es que ella vivía en el 5to piso del edificio- respondió Darien

-¡Es una locura tremenda!- salto Lita de su asiento –Me imagino el esfuerzo que pusiste para que ella te oyera, además de exponer de esa manera tu voz, no creo que tu representante estuviera tan feliz-

-Claro que no, pero ella vale la pena ese y otros detalles más- dijo el pelinegro

Se sentía feliz porque después de ello su pequeña mujer apareció detrás de las cortinas, sonreía nerviosa por aquel detalle del pelinegro, quien cantaba a todo pulmón, ella se quedaba mirándolo, hipnotizada… luego de cantar unas 3 canciones Darien le dijo que por que no bajaba, pues el calor era sofocante, ella simplemente rio y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

Mientras los demás vecinos del edificio que se asomaron al balcón y otros que aparecían en la acera, aplaudían al pelinegro por el valor, mientras que otros lo reconocían. Su despistada niña aun no sabía quién era él o bien estaba fingiendo muy bien.

Una vez más la conversación se interrumpió pues tenían que dar pases al avance de los noticieros y luego los comerciales. Darien se levanto y comenzó a mover sus manos en forma de saludo a su público, algunas de sus fans se acercaron para sacarse fotos con su ídolo.

******Soy educado caballero****  
****bello, cortes y amable compañero****  
****un codiciado soltero.**

A su pequeña mujer, como le decía de cariño, le molestaba de primera eso, de que las chicas se acercaran a sacarse fotografías, a pedir un autógrafo, mientras que el simplemente mostraba esa sonrisa coqueta.

-Me debo a ellas… más que mal, ellas me han respaldado mi carrera artística- le explico cierto día

-Es que eres solo mío Darien- dijo ella haciendo un puchero, de esos que al pelinegro le encantaban y provocaba más de un asalto a su bella boca

-Siempre pequeña… siempre seré tuyo… hasta que te aburras de mí-

-Nunca me aburriría de ti- volvió a besarlo

Siempre la respetaba, iba a buscarla a su trabajo, luego cenaban en algún lugar privado, donde los dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, daba largas caminatas viendo el paisaje. Darien estaba embelesado con aquella mujer, tenía esa facilidad de ver las cosas simples de la vida, convertir algo tan pequeño y para muchos insignificante, en un grato recuerdo.

Cuando fueron a la playa, caminaron juntos viendo el atardecer, sintieron como las suaves olas llegaban a sus pies.

-Darien… 14 segundos y volvemos al aire- grito la productora

"_Vaya la flaca tiene voz de mando" _ dijo su consciencia

**Y como no tengo complejos****  
****me miro siempre en todos los espejos****  
****antes de echar los tejos.****  
**

Nuevamente los aplausos retumbaron en los oídos de Darien, quien cruzo una pierna, una perfecta sonrisa

-Dime Ignacio ¿Qué te complica para declararte a aquella mujer que tanto amas?- Andrew se levanto del panel y llevo al mencionado a otra parte del estudio

-Soy muy inseguro- respondió sobándose las manos del nerviosismo -Y no sé qué decir-

-¿Qué tal si le pedimos ayuda a Darien Chiba?- le dijo Michiru, llegando también a ese sector, el eludido se levantó y llego donde ellos

-¿Por qué tan inseguro?- le cuestiono rápidamente

-Es que… yo pues… no soy muy atractivo y vez que lo quiero hacer me baja la timidez- respondió Ignacio

-Pues bien, haremos un ejercicio- dijo sin más Andrew –Michiru será la mujer que quieres y Darien te dirá que decirle

"_Tengo la extraña sensación en que nos hemos convertido en alguien….a claro en Hitch aquel tipo que era experto en seducción" _

-Bien primero debes asegurarte de que tu estés bien vestido, todo ordenado y en su lugar- explico el pelinegro, el chico hacia todo lo que él decía

-Luego debes verla, piensa que es la única mujer que existe en la tierra- se acercaba lentamente donde Michiru

-Eres tan bella, que las flores se mueren de envida porque he quedado prendado en tu belleza- muchas chicas suspiraron.

El muchacho lo intento, mientras que Darien veía el público, su representante simplemente se reía de las locuras que estaba haciendo.

-Detalle que les encanta a las mujeres… bueno la mía- explico Andrew –Son los chocolates-

-Es una buena táctica- dijo Darien tocándose el mentón –Pero también se debe hacer algo más, invitaciones inesperadas, idas a un lugar solitario, algo que salga de lo común-

******Si alguna vez cometo errores****  
****para que no llores pido mil perdones****  
****con un millón de flores.****  
**

Mientras seguían hablando sobre como conquistar a la muchacha que traía loco a Ignacio, Darien escribía un mensaje de texto, hoy cometería la más grande locura de su vida, estaba seguro de ello

Al otro lado del estudio, su representante recibió el mensaje y solo afirmo con la cabeza al pelinegro. A fin de cuentas ya había confesado toda la locura que ha hecho.

-Flores… eso les encanta a las mujeres- dijo Darien –Casi siempre las rosas son las favoritas, pero antes debes averiguar muy bien si les gusta o no-

El programa seguía, Darien lo estaba pasando bien, ayudar a Ignacio era algo que jamás se imagino hacer, pero el chico necesitaba ayuda y seguridad en sí mismo.

Recordaron algunas canciones del propio pelinegro, hablaron de otras cosas, en fin el programa estaba llegando a su término

-Ha llegado la hora de despedirnos, agradecemos a Darien Chiba ¿Estarás en algún recital esta semana?- Pregunto Michiru

-No claro que no… esta semana estaré descansando, pronto tendrán noticias mías- sonrió

-Gracias también a Ignacio… ¿Algo que decir?- le pregunto Andrew al muchacho

-Solo decir gracias a ustedes por ayudarme y por supuesto… Molly te amo- saco aplausos de todos incluidos los de Darien

-Bien este ha sido el programa "Pasiones" del día de hoy nos reencontramos mañana, a la misma hora y al mismo canal- se despidieron ambos animadores y los panelistas.

-¡Estamos Fuera!- grito la flaca

-Muchas gracias por venir Darien-

-De nada Andrew… gracias a ustedes por invitarme-

Comenzó a despedirse de sus fans, mas fotografías y luego se dirigía a aquel lugar para cometer otra locura

******Y siempre estoy****  
****rompiéndome la voz****  
****cantando coplas****  
****bajo tu ventana, amor****  
****sal ya que este trovador****  
****se esta asando de calor.**

Mientras tanto en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, cierta rubia terminaba de cuidar sus plantas, aunque el calor era horrible, para ser las 5 de la tarde, había visto el programa donde Darien había hablado de cada cosa, además de elogiar a Michiru, coquetear con el publico… si lo reconocía le ardía la sangre pero luego se tranquilizaba porque él le pertenecía, eso le subió un sonrojo a su rostro, en eso tocaron el timbre, se extraño pues Darien no iría hoy a verla

-Entrega especial- dijeron desde el otro lado

La rubia abrió la puerta y se encontró un gran ramo de rosas, rojas sus preferidas mientras que afuera se empezaba a oír una melodía.

"_Yo soy de esos amantes a la antigua, que suelen todavía mandar flores, de aquellos que en el pecho aún abrigan, recuerdos de románticos amores, yo soy aquél amante apasionado, Que aún usa fantasía en sus romances"_

-No puede ser…- dijo y corrió hasta el balcón, con ramo en mano y pudo apreciar que en el primer piso y rodeado de gente estaba su amor… su Darien

-¡Amor!- grito desde el primer piso el pelinegro

-¿Pero que haces?- murmuro la rubia

-¡Serena Tsukino el amor de mi vida… he cometido nuevamente esta locura de cantar a coplas… solo para hacerte una pregunta!-

Ella no atinaba a nada, una vez más se quedo congelada

-¡Vamos…! ¿Bajaras o te la digo desde aquí?- insistió el pelinegro

-Que lo diga... que lo diga- la gente aplaudía y vitoreaba

-¡Amigos!- grito Darien, ella estaba roja como las rosas pero oía atentamente lo que el pelinegro diría

-¡Hace un año… me enamore perdidamente de una mujer maravillosa, ella ¿La ven? Esa guapa rubia que esta con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos, en el programa protegí su identidad, su nombre no es Mina Aino… sino Serena Tsukino, la mujer más preciosa de la tierra… hoy y enfrente de todos me atrevo a preguntarle….!- aclaro su garganta para seguir gritando

-¡Serena Tsukino… mi bella niña, mi princesa, ¿Aceptas a este loco hombre que tienes cinco pisos más abajo como tu legitimo esposo?- la rubia dio un paso atrás, desapareciendo de la vista del pelinegro

Darien tosió por que su garganta se seco, cuando de pronto los aplausos comenzaron a sonar alrededor de él, se separo la gente para ver a su rubia dueña de su corazón y quien lo conquisto ignorándolo.

Ella corría a sus brazos, en un dulce beso, confirmo que si lo aceptaba en su vida, aceptaba a este hombre que jamás nunca se enteraría que ella si había caído a sus pies mucho antes que él se diera cuenta, que simplemente lo ignoro por que nunca se imagino que él estuviera interesado realmente en ella.

******Yo soy uno de esos amantes****  
**

Tiempo después, el matrimonio Chiba-Tsukino era notica en todos los programas del corazón, incluso en "Pasiones" donde recordaron el paso de Darien y que aquella muchacha que lo conquisto era Serena Tsukino una reconocida arquitecto.

-¿Eres feliz?- pregunto Darien

-¿Con un amante como tú? Pues claro amor- se volvían a besar mientras que escuchaban en la radio la canción que Darien le canto cuando le propuso matrimonio, era un éxito, como todo el disco que fue dedicado e inspirado en ella.

_**Listo una nueva entrega… había dejado de escribir One Shot Song Fic, por que no tenía tiempo en la U pero hoy me he dado un relajo… espero que les guste, pues quise cambiar a un Darien tan serio a uno más arrogante y coqueto… ya sé muchas pensaron que era Mina pero ya sabemos que no era ella si no que Serena… si es tan lindo *-***_

_**Como siempre GRACIAS por las alertas y RW saludos a todas nos vemos en una actualización o en un nuevo Song fic.**_


End file.
